Noche Buena
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Una pequeña historia navideña un poco atrasada


Aviso: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan ( pueden llamarlo Red18) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Este trabajo era de regalo de navidad por eso es más corto que los los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2

* * *

_Noche Buena_

Era la víspera de navidad en Pueblo Paleta, el profesor Oak y yo estábamos aún en el laboratorio revisando algunos cuantos datos de información que nos habían enviado de los pokémon de la región de Isshu. El reloj estaba marcando las 7:30 de la tarde y nuestro trabajo estaba llegando a su fin, pero al profesor Oak se le ocurrió la idea de dejarme a mi terminar con la investigación, mientras el se retiraba a ver a su familia para el festejo de la navidad.

- Crystal, espero que no te moleste mucho, pero ya estoy demasiado atrasado. Espero que no te moleste mucho. Lo terminaría yo mismo en estos instantes, pero creo que podrás acabarlo sin mí.

- No hay problema profesor. – Tratando de disimular una pequeña sonrisa y ocultar mi pequeño enojo de dejarme a estas horas de la noche a terminar con los avances de la investigación.

- Que bien. Entonces nos vemos para la próxima semana. – Con esto el profesor se retiro corriendo a toda prisa hacia la salida del laboratorio, dando varios tropiezos sin cuidado y cabalgando en su Stantler hacia la casa de Green senpai.

- Hay profesor. – Dije con pena mientras miraba la torpeza de su prisa. – Bueno, yo misma me metí en esto, así que tendré que salir de esto rápido. – Me decía con optimismo.

El trabajo era mucho más pesado del que pensé, a pesar de que no era mucha la información que se tenía que archivar, me atrasaba mucho en localizar las carpetas en donde guardar y respaldar los datos de toda la investigación de Isshu. El profesor Oak se fue tan deprisa que se le olvido decirme como organizar los trabajos y archivos. De repente sentí un pequeño viento recorrerme por todo el cuerpo. La puerta se encontraba abierta.

- Pensé que la había cerrado en cuanto el profesor salio del laboratorio. – Me decía con cierta duda, mientras me dirigía a cerrar la puerta. De repente, algo extraño comenzaba a rodear mi cuerpo desde la espalda. Se sentía como si fuera algo muy cálido que casi no le daba importancia.

- Hola Crys. – Hablo el extraño que me continuaba abrazando por detrás. Me sobresalte un poco por aquella forma de sorprenderme.

- ¿Gold?, pensé que estabas aún en Jotho. – Tenía algunas dudas de la razón por la que Gold se encontraba aquí. - ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿qué no ves que estoy ocupada?

- Bueno, es que tu mamá se encontraba muy preocupada por ti y me pidió que viniera a ver si ya habías salido del laboratorio del viejo Oak. – Respondiéndome de forma desinteresada.

- Y a todo esto. ¿Por qué entraste de esa forma?, ¿no podías tocar cuando menos?

- Es que te veías muy estresada de tanto trabajo y quise darte una sorpresa navideña. – Me respondió con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada traviesa.

- Pero esa no era la forma de hacerlo.

- Aún no comprendes, ¿verdad? – Continuaba con su mirada traviesa, mientras me rodeaba con sus brillantes ojos dorados.

- ¿A que te refieres con qué no comprendo Gold?

- De que esa no era la sorpresa.

- ¿Y cual era la sorpresa si no era aquel susto que me diste? – Pregunte, con algo de nerviosismo. Mis brazos los sentía temblar y el frío seguía recorriéndome por el cuerpo. La puerta aún no la había cerrado y por la culpa de Gold me podría dar un resfriado.

- ¿No lo adivinas? – Su mirada me penetraba cada vez más con cada paso que daba hacía mi, de forma juguetona.

- No, no se que quieres que adivine. – En eso Gold se abalanzó hacía mi y yo cerré los ojos. No sentía nada, más que el dolor de mi fría espalda a caerme de lo que Gold había echo.

- ¿Crystal?, ¿Por qué cerraste los ojos? – Me preguntaba mientras me extendía su mano para levantarme del frío suelo.

- E…es que pensé que ibas a… a… - Estaba sintiéndome muy incomoda por la forma en que me veía y por la respuesta que esperaba.

- ¿Pensabas que iba a atacarte?, no seas tonta Crys. – Gold dio una pequeña risa burlona por la tonta deducción que dijo.

- No seas tonto. Eso no fue lo que pensaba. – Grite con furia y con mis mejillas rojas por lo que había pasado en mi mente. Me había imaginado que el me iba a…

- Entonces, dime porque estas tan roja. – Cambio a una mirada un poco más seria y penetrante hacía mí. No alejaba sus ojos de mi rostro.

- Ya cállate y no me sigas mirando de esa forma. – Lo regañe y lo tire al suelo con un empujón para quitármelo de enzima.

- Ya, no te enojes Crys. Aún no te he dado tu sorpresa y ya te estas poniendo muy furiosa conmigo.

- A todo esto. ¿Cuál era la sorpresa? – Pregunte aún enfadada, cruzando mis brazos y sin mirarle a aquellos ojos que me seguían molestando.

- Bueno, pensaba dártelo cuando llegaras a tu casa. Pero como estas muy atrasada, imagine que seria una buena idea si te lo entregaba ahora mismo. – En eso, Gold saco un pequeño paquete detrás de su espalda. Era un regalo envuelto en un papel rojo y con un fino moño dorado. – Espero que no me golpees por esto. No tenía mucho dinero. – Dijo mientras miraba hacía otro lado y su rostro se empezaba a poner rojizo.

- Gold. No te hubieras molestado. – Me había comprado un collar de plata con una pequeña joya azul en el centro y con la forma de un prisma.

- No es nada. Bueno, y… ¿Ya nos vamos de este horrible lugar?

- Aún no, tengo que terminar de archivar la información con la que me dejo el profesor Oak a cargo.

- Dejémosle el resto del trabajo al viejo Oak. Tú ya has trabajado lo suficiente y tu mamá esta muy preocupada por ti. No es necesario que te quedes a perder el tiempo en un sucio laboratorio como este y menos en navidad. – Lo que Gold decía sonaba muy ridículo e inmaduro, pero era cierto. Yo ya había hecho gran parte aquí como para seguir perdiendo mi tiempo. – Bien, si no piensas venir, le diré a tu mamá que llegaras más tarde.

- N… no. Espera. Tienes razón. En un momento salgo, solo voy por mi suéter.

- Este bien. No te tardes más de lo que ya estamos.

Gold me esperaba montado en su Thyplosion, Explotaro, listo para que fuéramos a mi casa a celebrar la navidad. Lucia muy serio y demasiado abrigado con tremendo frío que hacía. Al verme, se veía muy nervioso y rojizo.

- Estamos atrasados Crys. Será mejor que… que… - Cada vez estaba más nervioso y trataba de ocultar su mirada de mí debajo de su gorra.

- ¿Será mejor qué, Gold? – Ahora me sentía mejor ya que los papeles habían cambiado.

- Creo que seria mejor que subas conmigo en Explotaro. Mega no podrá soportar el frío, siendo de tipo hierva. – Respondió tímidamente, mientras miraba ha otra dirección.

- Veo que tienes razón Gold. – Vaya, es la primera vez que Gold tiene razón.

Subí en Explotaro con algo de nerviosismo, pero pude notar que Gold también estaba temblando. Creía que era ocasionado por el frío de este invierno, así que decidí sujetarme de él mucho más fuerte, para que dejara de temblar. Yo no lo note, pero el rostro de Gold se ruborizo más de lo que estaba.

- Crystal, espero que no te molestes por esto. – Gold sonó muy extraño cuando dijo eso y con una velocidad tan sigilosa, volteo su rostro hacía el mío y me dio un beso, que me dejo paralizada. – En realidad, esta era la sorpresa que quería darte. Feliz navidad Crys.


End file.
